


Monsters Within and Without

by richardisroger91



Category: The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: Gen, The Cabin in the Woods (AU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardisroger91/pseuds/richardisroger91
Summary: The Director and Dana sit to make decisions about next year's candidates.
Relationships: Dana Polk/The Director, Marty Mikalski & Dana Polk, Marty Mikalski/Dana Polk
Kudos: 10





	Monsters Within and Without

“There must be at least five,” she said. She pointed at each of the engraved archetypes as she described them.  
“The first is the Whore: she’s corrupted, so she must die first. Of course, I say “she” but oftentimes our Whore is a male. Any number of men have an insatiable appetite for lust and sex and they’re easier to selcet than a female candidate. Just something to bear in mind when making selections.” The Director smiled toothily at Dana.  
The table between them was littered with manila folders, profile forms, and psychological exams.The framed portraits of the archetypes hung on the walls around them. It was time to begin the process of selecting the new candidates for another ritual. For a brief moment Jules flashes in front of her eyes, but Dana quickly blinks it away. She’s gotten good at that in the year since,,,since her Ritual. A new RItual was occuring in a few days, but those candidates had been selected days before her Ritual. They were preparing to set the dominoes for next year. The Director continued with her instructions.  
“Take this one here,” she said, pushing forward the photo of a tasseled haired redhead. “Age 22, married twice, second wife currently filing for divorce due to unfaithfulness. The first wife filed for the same reasons. He has 3 children each by a different woman.”  
“A father,” Dana commented. There was no judgement; it was a simple statement. “You want to sacrifice some kid’s dad in the Ritual. Kind of heartless, don’t you think? Even for an organization dedicated to routinely sacrificing kids.”  
There was that shark like grin again,  
“He isn’t involved in any of his children’s lives, if that makes a difference for you. “ the Director informed her. “Besides, haven’t you ever heard of brownie points? The added suffering and tragedy of 3 kids becoming fatherless will really stick a feather in the Ancient Ones’ cap.”  
Dana stared down at the photo. She wanted to feel something looking at it. Anger, resentment, sadness, something. All she felt was nothing, and she wondered if that was a mercy granted to Jules in the last few seconds as the saw finished its work. Probably not.  
“Fine,” she sighed. “We’ll put in the pile of possibilities.” She flipped the portrait over and moved it to her left. “Who’s next?”  
“The Virgin. She’s pure. She dies last, or not at all. Her destiny is left up to the whims of the Gods.”  
The portrait of the Virgin was a crude outline of a voluptuous woman dressed in a cloak. Dana had never worn a cloak. It should have been Marty. He would’ve looked great in a cloak, and she knew for a fact that he’d been waiting for marriage. Marty who’d laughed at her jokes, Marty who’d gotten her stoned after that hot mess that was her affair with the professor, Mary who’d stared down the barrel of the gun as she’d …. Poor sweet Marty.  
“I’m surprised you don’t use children,” Dana said sarcastically. “It has to be easier than using, what did you say to me? Working with what you have?”  
“Several Facilities do. We have.” Dana blanched at the cold and efficient way this information was shared. “Don’t look so shocked. We’re in the business of killing kids, remember?”  
Dana took in a deep breath. Was that how the Facility had seen her when they’d selected her? Just a kid who was expendable for the greater good? A willing Virgin ripe for the plucking, despite that incident with Professor Gregory? Dr. Gregory, as he’d so pompously insisted she call him. Who was she about to call this year’s Virgin?  
“Any viable candidates?”  
“Of course; I’m sure you’ll be relieved to know that none are children. This year. “  
More photos were slid across the table. They were all taken at a distance but all crystal clear and glossy. No low quality grainy bullshit here.  
“The top photo is of particular interest. 21, former girl scout, choir girl, and a member of her college’s purity club.”  
“Purity club means jack-all.” Dana countered. “There was one in my high school, and I know Katy Pelzer had been turned on her back by most of the football team.”  
“I assure you that the Ancient Ones are better at determining purity than any club, And our intercessors guarantee me that they approve.” The Director lit up a cigarette and drew a deep breath. The resulting swirl of smoke danced in the air in ashy parody of burlesque.  
“But you have to remember that we’re not looking for just sexual purity. The prospective sacrifice’s blood must never have been spilled in the name of another god. That was a simple and easy task 40. 50 years ago. These days, with the revival of various pagan religions, Wicca, Satanists, and other cults, it’s harder. This is something else we usually have to turn to the Slumbering Ones for confirmation. If we even hear a whisper that it’s a possibility they’ve offered their blood to whatever god they normally worship, they’re immediately disqualified as a potential. Do you understand?”  
Dana nodded dimly. She was remembering freshman year when she and Marty had dabbled in witchcraft. It had been the night of a brilliant full moon, and she had suggested that they prick their fingers to anoint candles with their blood to dedicate to Isis, Marty, bless him, stoned out of his mind, hungering for Takis, and squeamish had refused. Out of her love for him, she hadn’t done it either. Instead, they’d dedicated some of Marty’s stach. Rather, he'd dedicated it to himself while mumbling some half-baked prayer supposedly to the goddess, but Dana suspected it had been another one of his reefer infused rants to the world. Had Marty’s fear of blood doomed her to the life she lived now? WIth a simple prick, could she and he have been off on a beach somewhere on their final spring break of senior year today? Could a simple drop of blood really have put someone else in her spot? She shook her to refocus.  
“I assume that this one’s blood is pure?”  
“Indeed. Our intercessors confirmed it this morning. As pure and untainted as they come.”  
Dana laid the picture and it’s occupying folder down directly in front of her.  
“Then barring any unforeseen incidents she’ll be our Virgin. Any objections?”  
“None whatsoever, Dana. No one picks a Virgin better than a former one.”  
“Were you a Virgin?”  
“Me?” the smile that lingered about the Director’s face slipped. Just as quickly as it fell it rose again, tighter and more controlled.  
“No, I’ve never had the same first hand experience with the Ritual as yourself. I became involved in the Organization via other ways.”  
“What ways?”  
“Recruitment. It’s a long story; perhaps, I’ll tell you after you’ve been with us a few more years. Now. where were we?”  
Dana took the initiative.  
“The Athlete,” she stated “And I think I found a candidate for whom even you’d approve.”  
“Indeed? I’m all ears.”  
The photo she presented from the piles was one of a lithe, young, Hispanic man who had an elf-like smile and curly hair.  
“And who is this fine specimen?” the Director inquired.  
“Leo Calderon. Age 21, only child and an orphan. “  
“Both of which are qualities that come in handy when we’re in clean-up procedures. Less family to notify means less paperwork for everyone. But what defines him as an Athlete?”  
Dana passed over the potential’s file and waited for the Director to open it.  
“As you can see, he’s currently attending university on a football scholarship. He’s been involved in football, baseball, and track since he was a child. Has numerous sports awards and even threw the winning through in his high school championship. He’s currently studying sports education. His admission essay was about becoming a school coach. This man practically breathes and exhales sports. What else could define an Athlete?”  
“ Not much more than what you’ve presented. I’d say he’s an excellent candidate, Dana. Good work.”  
The file containing Leo’s portrait joined the stack of the selected.  
“That leaves us just the Scholar and the Fool. How about we take a break for lunch and meet back here in a couple of hours?”  
Dana nodded. The process was grueling, and she was exhausted both physically and mentally. She didn’t know if she could keep doing this for another 50 years like her contract, signed and sealed in literal blood, dictated. And she dreaded having to choose the Fool. There was only one Fool for her, and she saw his face on every potential candidate and on every stranger. She saw his face, eyes widening as he realized her choice and his mouth forming a small “oh”. Saw his head swing back as the bullet entered and he crumbled to the floor. Saw him dancing in her dorm; saw him rambling in the Rambler; saw him as the loveable Fool he’d always been. The Fool she loved. She wondered, more and more, if she were a monster the Ancient Ones’ were grooming for the Stables.


End file.
